In The Dark Of The Night
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Chi-Chi Matsurais an Academy teacher that meets Shikamaru. She use to be an ANBU but why did she quit? Can Shikamaru gain her trust to find out what happened? Can they save each other from her horrible past...and live for the future?


In the Dark of Night

Name: Chikoroki (chi-co-row-ki) or Chi-Chi Matsura

Age: 17

Personality: doesn't speak much but when she does its usually very important or good advice, nice, doesn't sway on what she believes in, believes everyone has good in them even criminals, seems like there is something haunting her like something bad happened to her.

Looks: Short black hair that frames her face, pale, dark blue eyes, stands about 5'6 and weights 120 pounds. Or: .com/image/short%20black%20hair%20anime/Riku_?o=9

Wears: Black skin tight jeans, with a dark blue halter top, with a light jean jacket when its cold, black ankle boots.

Rank: ex- ANBU, is a school teacher at the academy.

Chapter One

"Is that right Miss Chi-Chi?" One of my many students asked. I smiled at them. I came behind them and bent down to their height. They re-threw the kunai and almost hit the bulls-eye. I took his arm and lifted it just a little bit.

"Try it again," I said. He threw it again and hit the bulls-eye. He turned too looked at me with joy filled eyes.

"Thank you Miss Chi-Chi!" He said. I ruffled his hair and he continued to practice. It was the end of the school day on a Friday and I was waiting for this boy's parents. I had no resentments waiting since I got to teach the child more. He walked over to me, Takeo was his name.

"Miss Chi-Chi I don't know why mommy isn't here," He said tears filling his eyes. I pulled him to my lap and wiped away his tears.

"Its okay little one I'll wait forever if I have to. If they don't come soon we'll just go see if she is home okay?" I suggested. He nodded his head. I heard someone so I turned towards the gate, as did Takeo. There was a man there, my age. He had his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and wore a Chunin vest. I looked at Takeo to see his eyes shining. He jumped from my lap and ran towards the man. I stood and walked over to the man. He had already picked up Takeo and placed him on his hip.

"Miss Chi-Chi this is Shikamaru! He's my neighbor," He said. I nodded.

"Sorry I'm late his mother didn't come get me till 10 minutes ago. Thanks for watching him though," He said. I smiled.

"I'm his teacher it's the least I could do," I said. His eyes widened just a bit.

"How is it your already teaching?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Ex-ANBU," I said. His eyes shone in recognition. Takeo pulled on Shikamaru's vest.

"She's strong! Miss Chi-Chi helped me with my kunai throwing! I hit the bulls-eye!" He said excited. I ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you Monday Takeo, Don't forget that were having a picnic okay?" I said quietly. He nodded.

"Can Shikamaru come with us!" He asked. I thought about it for a second. It wouldn't hurt we weren't learning anything. I don't think its right to teach kids on Monday they don't pay attention. I nodded and Takeo got excited.

"It all depends if Mr. Shikamaru wants to come," I stated. Takeo looked at Shikamaru quickly.

"What a drag…I'll go," he said. I smiled. I waved goodbye and walked away. What I didn't know was that Shikamaru was watching as I did. Takeo smiled at Shikamaru.

"You like Miss Chi-Chi!" He said. Shikamaru looked at him surprised.

"No Takeo I'm just curious," He said and walked back to his house, dropping Takeo off at his house.

Chapter Two

It was Monday. The sun was out and clouds everywhere. Rays of light streaked into my room, lighting it. I yawned and sat up, stretching. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I did the necessities and turned on the water. Once I showered I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back into my room and dressed. I decided to wear a blue summer dress with some yellow wedge heels. I then walked down the stairs to my kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed out the homemade sandwiches. I grabbed a basket and sat it on the table. I then grabbed the two gallons of fruit punch (sugar free) and placed them on the table. I grabbed plates, napkins, and cups, placing them in the basket. I then put all of the 50 sandwiches in the basket. I grabbed the handle of the basket and placed it on my arm and then picked up both gallons. I walked out my door and sat one gallon down and locked my door. I went to grab the gallon to see it gone. My eye brows furrowed in confusion. Where did it go? I heard a giggle and a chuckle. I turned around to see Takeo and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was holding the gallon and Takeo was standing next to him. I smiled at them. Takeo ran over and hugged my leg. I ruffled his hair and picked him up.

"Good morning Takeo," I said quietly. He just grinned and hugged me around my neck. I then put him down. I looked at Shikamaru and he extended his arm to me. I looked at him questioningly. He sighed.

"What a drag…I'm offering my arm Miss Chi-Chi," He stated. I smiled and laced my arm with his. Takeo ran ahead but not so far that we couldn't see him.

"Since we weren't exactly properly introduced my name is Shikamaru Nara," He said turning his head to look at me. He was a good 4 inches taller than me so I had to look up when I looked into his eyes.

"Chikoroki Matsura or just Chi-Chi as the kids call me," I said. He smiled.

"So why did you want to be a teacher and not stay an ANBU?" He asked. A cold look came onto my face, and a faraway look came into my eyes.

"I always wanted to be a teacher but I excelled and became an ANBU. The last mission for ANBU really changed me. Well enough that I retired and became a teacher," I said the happiness coming back to my eyes," I wouldn't go back to ANBU if my life depended on it now. I love the kids to much they make my day." I was silent but a smile graced my lips. Shikamaru watched me carefully. I had sparked his interest about my mission. We finally arrived at the hill, the children there with their parents. I handed the food and drinks to Shikamaru. I walked over to the parents and made sure to let them know I was here. Once the parents left I turned to the kids. Thankfully there was a little creek by so they could play in the water.

"Okay kids play tag, hide & seek, and play in the creek. We'll eat in a little bit okay? Don't wander off and if something happens yell," I said to them. They all yelled back and they ran off. I smiled and walked back over to Shikamaru. He was laying on his back staring up at the clouds. I sat beside him and laid down. I turned my head to see his eyes closed his breathing light. I smiled at him. He must be so busy with missions, he probably had one this weekend and hurried to complete it to come. I turned on my side and looked at his face. He looked so much younger when he's asleep, the innocence still on his face. He actually looked like a normal man, a naïve young man. I smiled and skimmed a finger down the side of his face. His skin was soft to the touch, his cheek twitched from the pressure of my finger. I giggled. Suddenly his eyes opened, sleep still evident in his gaze. He yawned.

"What a drag," He said groggily. I sat up a little using my elbow to support my upper body, my chin on my hand as I stared out at him. He looked at me questioningly.

"What was your mission?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Its obvious since your falling asleep, plus you have bags under your eyes Shika," I stated. He blushed slightly at the mention of the shortening of his name. He frowned.

"I didn't want to let you and Takeo down by not showing up. He was really looking forward to it," He said. We sat in silence for a moment. I then poked his side causing him to spaz. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Don't you dare Chi-Chi!" He said. I smirked at him. I then proceed to straddle him. I took his hands and put them above his head with one of my hands and I started to tickle his sides. He stayed strong for a couple seconds but then he couldn't take it and started to laugh. He thrashed and arched his back trying to get me off. Suddenly the positions shifted and I was the one of the ground. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Well now it seems that I'm going to get my revenge," Shikamaru stated. He then tickled my sides and I busted out laughing. When he stopped tickling me I noticed how close we were. He was on top of me, one of his hands holding mine above his head, and his lips inches from mine. A blush steadily crept across my face. He realized what I did and he got a blush as well. He turned his head to the side and got off of me. It was awkward for a moment. I then heard one of the kids crying. I stood quickly, grabbing a little bag, and ran to the cries. When I got there a little girl was crying. She had fallen and scraped her knee. It was bleeding. I smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"Its okay Kiko," I said. I took the small bag and opened it. I took out some anticipant and rubbed some on her knee once I cleared the blood away. She was watching as I did it. I felt Shikarmaru's gaze on me as I did this. I then reached into the bag and grabbed out a band-aid and put it on her knee. I then leaned down and kissed it. She smiled at me as she stood up and continued to play. I stood back up, grabbing the bag as well. I turned to see Shikamaru watching me. I walked over to him.

"Your gonna be a great mom someday," Shikamaru stated. I blushed.

"I didn't think I would be able to do this with all the merciless training for ANBU," I said. He grabbed my hand loosely. I gripped his hand tight.

"You did it," He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Shika," I said. We went back to the hill we had been sitting on and sat back down. My hand still in Shikamaru's, he pulled me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, relaxing.

"So Chi-Chi I was wondering, what a drag, if you would want to go on a date with me?" He asked flustered. I giggled.

"Sure Shikamaru," I said. I then pulled his face down to mine and sealed it with a kiss. We then continued the rest of the day in our and the children's presence.

Chapter Three

We decided that we were going to come to my house and watch some movies. As I got the food ready, I had already dressed. I was in my regular outfit. I made some popcorn, smores, and sandwiches. I got some tea and took everything into the living room. I heard the doorbell so I went and opened it. There in all his handsome glory was Shikamaru. I smiled at him as he came in. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. He stroked my cheek and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon Chi-Chi," He said. I smiled at him.

"Hello Shikamaru," I replied. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the living room. He sat down and I moved toward the T.V. I turned it on and looked for a movie. I turned around to look at Shikamaru only to see him staring at my butt. I laughed and he looked at me. He blushed knowing he was caught. I wiggled my butt as I looked for a movie, taunting him. I heard his intake of breath and it made me smile.

"How about we watch Darkness Falls, then Halloween, and after that the House of the Dead?" I stated as I continued to look.

"It doesn't matter what movie I'm spending time with you and that's all that matters to me," He said bluntly. I blushed and turned to him. His eyes told me everything he said was the truth. I smiled at him as I put the movie in. I grabbed the remote and sat on the couch next to Shikamaru. The second I did he pulled me to his side, my head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around my waist. Thankfully I had placed blankets next to me. I grabbed one and placed it on Shikamaru and me. I nuzzled up to Shikamaru and turned on the movie. I jumped a couple of times but it was nothing that Shikamaru couldn't make better. When the movie ended I went to change it but Shikamaru wouldn't let me up. I looked at him and the second I did he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't like the little kisses we've shared for the past day. This one was passionate and strong. It didn't last long but it made me crave more. There was a slight flush to mine and Shikamaru face when he pulled away. As he pulled away though it seemed like my lips didn't want to let go since they clung to his. As I licked my lips out of habit it hit Shikamaru's lips causing him to groan. I giggled and looked in his eyes. There was a trace of underlying lust for me and it scared me. My eyes widened and I went stiff. The lust left his eyes the second he saw it and it was replaced with concern. I relaxed a little bit and Shikamaru brought me close.

"I'm sorry Chi I didn't mean to scare you," He said kissing my forehead. I snuggled up in his chest. I got up again and put in the other movie. When I did I checked the clock and it was already 8. I then walked back to the couch and snuggled up to Shikamaru. As he rubbed my side he laid his head on top of mine. I knew that Shikamaru was exhausted. He has been doing so many missions he probably rushed again. I moved my head and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled. He kissed mine back.

"Chi-Chi I really like spending time with you and I was wondering if well you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked at him. His face was turned a little but I could see the blush covering his face. I giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"I would love too," I said. He whipped his head towards me and kissed me. I smiled into it and kissed back. He kept it a light kiss afraid I was going to go stiff again. We then went back to watching the movie. It didn't last long though because I noticed Shikamaru's steady breathing. I looked up to see him asleep. I shook him awake and he looked at me groggily. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I stood up him following slowly. I pulled him upstairs to my guest room and let him sleep there. I smiled as he kissed my cheek and went on the bed. He was back asleep quickly. I went back downstairs and cleaned everything up while turning the movie off. I then went upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Red everywhere. Screams, and cries of pain along with grunts of pleasure are heard. A face came into my line of vision. Covered by shadows I could only see their murderous eyes. I screamed. I woke up as I bolted up right. My heart was pounding, my body cold though covered by the blankets. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. This lasted until I heard someone enter my room. I looked up to see Shikamaru there staring at me wide eyed. He walked over quickly and pulled me into his arms. He "Shhhed" and said comforting words.

"You're okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore," He whispered. My body stopped shaking when he said those words. Soon I fell asleep in Shikamaru's arms. He smiled down at me and laid me back on the bed. He went to get up but I groggily looked up at him.

"Don't leave me alone. Don't let the bad man hurt me anymore," I whispered. He went rigid when he heard that. He quickly though climbed under the covers and pulled me close. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Shikamaru stayed awake a little longer to ponder over what I said. Who was the bad man? What happened on that mission to make her like this? As the thoughts raced in his mind his body finally caught up to him causing him to fall asleep.

Chapter Four

When I woke up I felt warm, I felt safe. I hadn't slept without a nightmare since the mission. I opened my eyes and looked. There holding me against him was Shikamaru. I smiled. I probably woke up last night and he came in to help. I slowly untangled myself from Shikamaru and got up. I changed into my clothes and walked downstairs to start breakfast. While I was making it someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I knew it was Shikamaru from the familiarity of his arms. I leaned back and placed my hands on him. He leaned down a little and pressed feather light kissed to my neck. I giggled and continued to make breakfast.

"What are you making?" He murmured against my skin.

"Pancakes and bacon," I replied. He grunted. I laughed.

"It will be done in a minute Shikamaru go sit down," I said. He didn't move.

"I don't want to, I have a beautiful woman in my arms and I'm content," He whispered. I blushed.

"I'm not beautiful Shikamaru," I replied plating the pancakes and bacon. He stopped me from moving away and he made me face him. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Chi-Chi you are gorgeous inside and out and I wouldn't change you for the world," He said. I smiled at him. He then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Never change Chi-Chi," He whispered against my lips.

"As long as your with me I never will," I replied. We continued to kiss lightly until I remember I made breakfast. I pulled away and he groaned in displeasure while I giggled. I then took both of our plates and sat them on the table. I got syrup and some milk out of the fridge. I got to cups and filled them. I put it front of his plate. He sat down when I did and started to eat. When we finished I went to grab his but he already grabbed mine and his. He got up and washed the dishes I used. I smiled at him. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. When he finished he turned around and pulled me close to him.

"Do you want to tell me about the mission?" He whispered. I tensed. I couldn't not yet…its too soon. I looked up at him. He had understanding in his eyes.

"Its okay I won't pressure you into telling me. You tell me when your ready," He said. I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me again. He grudgingly pulled away from my lips.

"How would you like to go on vacation with me?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"I would love too but who would watch my cla-" I started but he placed his finger to my lips.

"That's what substitute teachers are for Chi," He said. I laughed.

"Well okay then when do we leave?" I asked. He looked at me guilty.

"Today," He said. My mouth dropped open in surprise. He chuckled.

"So you tell me now!" I screeched.

"I was so engrossed in spending time with you I forgot about my vacation," He said. Okay he pulled a cute thing out. I sighed.

"Well you go home and get packed and let me get ready," I said. He nodded and turned to walk away till he stopped.

"I already packed..." He said. I groaned.

"Fine come with me up to my room then," I said. I then walked up the stairs to my room Shikamaru following me.

"So how long are we going to be gone for?" I asked.

"Ummm about 3 days. The last day we'll leave in the evening," He said. I nodded and got out a duffel bag. Since I know that Shikamaru is unpredictable I packed a kimono, 3 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of shoes, and 3 undergarments along with a swim suit. Shikamaru couldn't believe how much stuff I packed but I wanted to be prepared.

"We'll just run there since its only an hour away," He said. I nodded.

"We'll I need to go to the Academy and tell them I won't be there for a couple days and I'll need to tell Takeo. He hates it when I'm not there," I replied. He nodded.

"I have to get my bag so I'll tell Takeo that and we'll meet at the gate," He said. I nodded and we both walked out of my house. I locked it and put the key in my pocket. Shikamaru took my bag though I objected but he said that he was going to carry them. I nodded and ran to the Academy. I saw Iruka and told him that I wouldn't be here for a couple days that I was going on vacation with a friend for three days.

"Who are you going with?" he asked. I blushed a little.

"Shikamaru Nara," I whispered. His mouth opened in shock.

"Shikamaru!" He yelled. My whole face was red.

"We became official last night," I said. Iruka still looking shocked smiled at me.

"I'll take over your class so have fun," He said. I smiled and ran off to the gate. When I got there Shikamaru was there waiting. He saw me and dropped the bags. I ran to him and jumped in his arms. We both laughed as he caught me. He then kissed me with a quick passionate kiss.

"I missed you," He replied. I laughed.

"I was only gone for 10 minutes Shikamaru," I said. He sat me down and rested his forehead against mine.

"It seemed like an eternity," He replied. I blushed and kissed him. He grabbed our bags and put them on his back. We then left for a small town in the land of Fire.

Chapter Five

We arrived in the village in exactly an hour. We went into the hotel we were staying at and checked in. We went into our room and I saw only one bed which I assumed because Shikamaru hadn't planned on me coming. It didn't bother me as much as it should have but we've shared a bed before. I took my bag from Shikamaru and set in in a corner. He sat his next to mine. I pulled back the curtains in the hotel room and looked outside. It was beautiful. There was green everywhere. I turned back around to see Shikamaru staring at me. I smiled at him.

"This place is gorgeous!" I said. He smiled at me. He walked over and grabbed my hand.

"How about we go to the pool since the hotel has one?" He asked. I nodded. I opened my bag and and grabbed out my swim suit. It was a black one piece. I walked into the bathroom without telling him since he was grabbing his. I took off my underwear once I closed the door and stepped into the suit. I had it over my hips when Shikamaru walked in. His eyes widened when he saw my stomach. It dawned on me that I had scars on my stomach. I quickly turned around and yelled.

"Shikamaru get out!" I yelled. He jumped and ran out. I finished dressing and sat on the toilet for a minute. I placed my head in my hands. Oh god would Shikamaru want me now knowing that I had those horrifying scars? I started to cry. Oh god I don't want him to leave me! I don't know what to do without him. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up my cheeks stained by my tears. It was Shikamaru. He walked over to me and pulled me up from my sitting position. He then hugged me close. I cried into his arms.

"You are beautiful Chikoroki in every way. Scars and everything you find fault in are beautiful to me," He whispered. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. I saw no lie in his eyes. Tears fell down my face. How did I get so lucky enough to have this man? I grabbed his head and brought him down to crash his lips to mine. This kiss was frantic and desperate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and lifted me up so he wouldn't need to bend down. Soon I was placed on the bathroom sink so I was his height. He licked my lips asking for me to open my mouth, I happily obliged. He then started to rub his tongue in every crevice of my mouth occasionally stroking my tongue with his. Once we broke for breath he kissed down to my neck. He then spread apart my legs and stepped between them, pressing himself against my core. I moaned as he started to lightly kiss and suck my neck. As he did this I took his hair tie out and his hair framed his face. I threaded my hands in the silky strands as he left his mark on my skin. He then proceeds to kiss back up to my lips where he kisses me lightly on the lips. He then pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go swimming," He said. I nodded and hopped down. We only stayed there for a half an hour and then back to the room to sleep. When we woke up the next day we decided to go to a festival. There was a flier on the board in the lobby saying it was today. I grabbed my kimono and walked into the bathroom locking it this time. It was a dark blue cloth with white flowers decorating the fabric. The tie around my waist is red and I had my traditional wooden shoes. I stepped out and Shikamaru stopped what he was doing. I had placed a white flower in my hair. He was silent as he stared at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Chi-Chi," He said. I then noticed what he was wearing. His hair was down since I had told him I liked it down and he was wearing a green yukata (male kimono) with a dark green tie (waist). He looked breathtakingly handsome. He then took my hand and we left the hotel. The whole village was lit up and decorated making it look like a fantasy. I was like a little kid since I had never been to a festival. While we were walking we came across a jewelry store, we didn't stop but I saw a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and the main attraction of the necklace was a diamond butterfly. I gazed at it in awe but what I wasn't aware of was that Shikamaru saw me look at it. We continued on till my feet started to hurt. Since there were suppose to be fireworks we went and sat on a hill. I sat but he was still standing.

"Chi-Chi I'll be right back," He said. I nodded. I sat there for about 20 minutes till he came back. He sat next to me and handed me a stuffed panda. I hugged it close to me and kissed Shikamaru's cheek. He blushed.

"Thank you Shikamaru its so cute!" I said. He smiled and I watched as he pulled a little box from his sleeve. He handed it to me. I took it and opened it. My mouth opened in shock. It was the necklace from the jewelry store! I looked at him. He was smiling. I then tackled him to the ground and kissed him soundlessly. I pulled away and took it from the box. I turned around.

"Shikamaru can you help me put it on?" I asked. I knew he said yes when he took the chain and locked it. I turned back to him.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru," I said. He pulled me close.

"I would do anything for you Chi-Chi," He whispered. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Just as we parted the fireworks went off. I watched as they had the most beautiful colors. When they finished Shikamaru and I went back to our hotel and went to sleep. When we woke up the next morning we packed and left for our home. When we arrived Shikamaru took me to my house. Before I went inside he stopped me. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Chikoroki I have a confession to make. I know we've only known each other for a month now but I have to tell you. Chikoroki Matsura I love you," He said. I looked at him shocked. I looked down.

"Shikamaru I…I can't not yet. I have strong feelings for you but I can't not yet. I'm sorry," I said and ran inside. I closed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and heard him leave. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I can't let him in yet. I can't. He'll leave me once he finds out. I can't.

"God I can't do it yet. I can't let him in. I'm so afraid he'll leave me when he finds out. I can't be without him," I said. I thought about what I just said. I can't be without him. Right now I'm without him. I stood up unlocked my door and ran out after Shikamaru. He had only gone a block. I ran as fast as I could towards him.

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled. He turned. I jumped at him only to have him catch me. I buried my face in his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't be without Shikamaru I'm just so scared that you'll leave me. I love you too much to have you leave me. I love you Shikamaru Nara and I can't be without you ever. You are like the air I breath, you are a part of me," I said. He smiled down at me when I lifted my head up. He then leaned down and kissed me. It was a loved filled one.

"I love you Chi-Chi and nothing will ever change that," He said.

Chapter Six

Hell. This is what it had to be. Here I am waiting for Shikamaru to come get me. Why you ask? Oh well he wanted me to meet his parents. So here I am a nervous wreck. I was dressed in a dark blue short sleeved dress that came to just above my knees. I had twisted my bangs and pulled them back with a clip so they would stay out of my face. I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to open it. It was Shikamaru. I smiled at him. He had his hair back up with a black button up shirt and black dress pants. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good evening Chi-Chi," He said. I linked my arm with his and walked out the door locking it. It only took us five minutes to get to his house. He could tell I was nervous.

"Don't worry they'll love you because they knew I love you," He said. I giggled. Before we entered the house he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. We were so immersed in each other we didn't notice that the door was open and that someone had taken a picture. I turned around when I saw the flash. Standing there with a big grin was a very pretty older woman. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. I smiled at her and bowed. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head blushing.

"Chi-Chi this is my mother Yo-," he said but was interrupted.

"My name is Yoshino! You must be Chikoroki! Shikamaru and Takeo talk about you all the time!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"I hope it wasn't bad," I replied. She laughed.

"No! Shikamaru talks about how great a teacher and girlfriend you are! He says you really have a way with the kids," She said. I blushed.

"I wouldn't say that," I said. Shikamaru shook his head and grabbed my hand kissing it.

"She is amazing with kids. A little girl hurt herself and a minute later she was up and running," He stated. I must have been bright red but I reached over and kissed his cheek. Yoshino squealed in delight.

"You guys are so cute! I'm just glad that my little boy found a nice girl! I thought he was gay for a while," She said. I busted out laughing. Shikamaru glared at his mom.

"Oh I remember come in, come in Shikaku wants to meet you!" She exclaimed. I walked in and Shikamaru led me down the hall to a room that looked like the living room. When we got there I saw a man who looked exactly like Shikamaru. My eyes widened and had to look at Shikamaru to his father.

"Wow," I said. Shikamaru laughed. Shikaku walked over to me and studied me. Out of habit I straightened my posture and got into my ANBU stance. Shikaku looked impressed. I laughed nervously.

"Dad leave her alone. She is an ex-ANBU," He said. Shikaku laughed and shook my hand.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Nara," I said. He shook his head.

"Just call me Shikaku or dad either one will do," He said. I smiled.

"Shikaku it is then," I said. We heard Yoshino call for us so we all walked into the kitchen. We sat at the table and started to eat. We were in a comfortable silence until Yoshino spoke.

"So have you guys done it yet?" She asked. It was a good thing I was wiping my mouth because I would have spit.

"What!" Shikamaru and I both yelled. Yoshino laughed and Shikaku just shook his head.

"Have you guys done the nasty yet?" She repeated. I was bright red right along with Shikamaru.

"No mother we have not," He said gritting his teeth. I was silent. Yoshino noticed this but didn't say anything. When everyone finished eating I helped Yoshino with the dishes while Shikamaru went to the living room with his father. I cleaned the dishes in silence.

"What happened?" Yoshino asked. I tensed up.

"I-I can't tell you. It's too painful I haven't even told Shikamaru yet. It's just the last mission I had as an ANBU. It went bad and it changed my perspective and made me want to become a teacher. I got to be around innocence. Around people who wouldn't judge me," I replied. She nodded and didn't push. As I finished drying the dishes I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned around to see Shikamaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead on his once he bent down. We stayed like that even after his mother got a picture.

"I love you," I whispered. He lightly kissed my lips and Yoshino got a picture of that.

"I love you too," He replied. I hadn't noticed that Yoshino had left when she came in with a big red binder. Shikamaru looked at what I was staring at and his eyes widened and a blush came onto his face.

"Mom no anything but that," He pleaded. I laughed and knew what it was. I walked over and sat next to Yoshino.

"I've been waiting for this when Shikamaru told me," I said excited. She laughed and opened the binder. She showed me baby pictures and everything embarrassing until she stopped at one picture. It seemed so familiar to me and it clicked when Yoshino spoke.

"This was taken when Shikamaru was only 5. He met a girl that lived in an orphanage and use to go play with her but he stopped when he started to go to the Academy," She said. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Yoshino gasped.

"Oh god what's wrong?" Yoshino exclaimed. Shikamaru walked over and wiped my tears away.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's like were meant to be Shikamaru. The little girl in the picture…is me. I'm an orphan," I said. Shikamaru's eyes widened as did Yoshino's. She squealed.

"Shikaku get in here!" She yelled. He grumbled.

"What do you want you troublesome woman?" He asked.

"Chi-Chi is the little girl in the picture!" Yoshino exclaimed. Shikaku laughed. Shikamaru was still silent as he absorbed it all. Then he grabbed me, picked me up and spun me around. He sat me back down and kissed me.

"God I love you Chikoroki," He said. He kissed me again. Once we finished looking at pictures Shikamaru and I left for my house. Shikamaru just started to sleep there so he really just moved in. Once we got in we changed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Chapter Seven

Screams, blood, cries, and moans of pleasure are heard. Fire everywhere. Pain, unbearable pain. Childrens cries. A knife making its way to the little girl and in-NO!

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I bolted upright from sleep. Shikamaru woke up startled but I didn't notice. I had my face in my hands sobbing and shaking.

"Don't do it. Don't hurt her," I whispered over and over. Shikamaru grabbed me and pulled me close in an embrace. I shocked me for a minute when I remembered where I was. I buried my face in Shikamaru's bare chest. I stopped shaking. Shikamaru grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I think it's time you tell me what happened on the mission," He said. I nodded and laid against him getting comfortable.

"We were on our way to Suna a simple mission to retrieve important information. We encountered a village that we never heard of. We had a group of three, me, Kyoko, and Sin. Sin immediately thought of them as a threat. We had no order to attack them but Sin thought different. He slaughtered the whole village except for one a little girl before we realized what he did. Kyoko got in the way and Sin…just cut her down like nothing. I saw Sin moving towards the little girl so I got in front of her. Sin was going to rape her, I could see it in his eyes. I chose right then. I said I would trade places with the girl if he would leave her alone. He said that it wouldn't matter because after he was done with me he was going to kill her. I couldn't f-fight back. He threw me to the ground and ripped my clothing off; he raped me in front of that little girl. I didn't scream or cry because I didn't want the little girl to be scared. I smiled at her and told her everything would be okay as he did this. When we finished he took his kunai and sliced open my stomach. He had carved whore into my stomach. Before he could get the little girl though our Konoha ninjas arrived. I had sent an S.O.S. out when we saw what Sin did. I distracted him long enough to save the girl. I blacked out the moment I saw Sin was contained. When I woke up they said they put the girl in the orphanage and they had healed my mounds enough that the word wouldn't be visible, but I was left with scars. I didn't want her to be put into the orphanage, I would have adopted her. Now I can't bear to look in the mirror because I feel weak knowing an ANBU could be hurt like that. Sin escaped the day of his execution. He's been a rouge ninja for a year now. I'm always afraid he's going to come find me and finish me," I said. Shikamaru was tense. I looked up at him. His face was passive. His eyes gave him away. I turned and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He brought me close to him clinging to me.

"Chi-Chi you are not weak. You are the bravest, kindest person I've ever met. You risked your life for a little girl you had no idea about. Sin had better hope I never meet him because I'll kill him. You're an amazing person and you amaze me that you wanted to adopt her. Baby, don't ever think of yourself as weak. You are stronger than anyone I know," He said. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt free like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I wasn't scared anymore I was completely ready to give myself to him. Not at this moment though. We stayed in an embraced for a while until we laid back on the bed. We then drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Shikamaru shaking my shoulder. He was dressed and carrying a tray. I sat up to see food on the tray. I smiled and kissed him. I then pulled him into bed next to me. I took the tray and sat it on the table next to me. I turned and straddled Shikamaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and I licked his lips. He opened his mouth and I quickly stroked every crevice of his mouth. I then moved to his neck and marked him with my love bites. I then ground my hips to his feeling his manhood against me. I kissed him one more time and got off him. He groaned.

"You're such a tease you troublesome woman," He said. I laughed. Shikamaru stared at me.

"I have a surprise for you," He said. My eyes lit up in excitement as he left the room and called me down to the living room. When I walked in I saw Shikamaru and a little girl around 5. She turned to look at me and I started to cry. It was the little girl that I saved. Her eyes lit up and she ran to me. I grabbed her and picked her up crushing her in a hug. We both cried. I looked at Shikamaru and motioned for him to come in it. He walked over and hugged us. I smiled. To think that all my life I've had horrible things happen only to have finally gotten a wonderful family.

Chapter Eight

It's been a little over six months since I adopted the little girl. She had told me that he name was Kira. We entered her into the Academy so she wouldn't feel left behind. All the kids loved her. Shikamaru's missions lessoned thankfully. Tsunade realize that we had been through so much and just wanted to make it right. Shikamaru usually only has a mission a month and two if they are short-handed. I just wish that I knew that our peaceful family wasn't going to last long.

It was after school on a Friday. Kira was sitting in my classroom drawing on my board. I was grading some last minute papers. Suddenly Iruka came in with a weird look on his face.

"Theres a man downstairs saying that he's a relative of Kira," He stated. My eyes narrowed. All of Kira's family is dead…who is it?

"Iruka watch Kira for a minute I'll be right back," I said. I quickly walked out and down to the office. Who I saw there stopped me in my tracks. There walking towards me with a smirk on his face was Sin. I quickly turned and ran back upstairs. I started to yell.

"Sin Kintowa the missing-nin has infiltrated Konoha! Emergency! Everybody get out!" I yelled. I could hear him chuckling. I went faster to my classroom. I opened the door and then closed and locked it. Iruka and Kira were still here. I grabbed Kira.

"Iruka get out of here now!" I shouted. He quickly teleported as did I just as Sin came in. I arrived at home and sat Kira down. She sat on couch. I ran upstairs. I opened my bedroom door to see Shikamaru sleeping. I ran over to him.

"Shikamaru get up its an emergency! Sin is in Konoha! He's after Kira and me!" I yelled at him. He bolted up and we both ran downstairs. When we got down there Sin was there holding Kira. She was crying.

"Mommy," She said. My eyes went cold and I glared at Sin.

"Put my daughter down," I growled. Suddenly he was still. He slowly released Kira and she ran over. He was frozen but his face had anger on it. I turned to see Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu.

"Send out an S.O.S. get ANBU here now! Get Kira out of here!" He said. I bolted out and just my jutsu to send out a flare. I quickly ran to the Hokage's office. I saw Tsunade. She saw Kira and nodded. I put her down and bent down to her level. She was crying.

"Baby stay here okay? Mommy and Daddy have to go get rid of the bad man. Lady Tsunade will watch after you she is very strong stronger than mommy and daddy," I said. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I then bolted out the door. I ran back to my house only to see Shikamaru come flying through the wall out into the street. He had bruises and blood everywhere. I ran to him.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled. He looked at me. He coughed up blood. He stroked my cheek.

"I L-Love you Chi-Chi. Take care of Kira okay?" He said. Tears streamed down my face.

"Baby don't talk like that your going to make it! We still have our lives ahead of us! Shikamaru…SHIKAMARU!" I screamed. His eyes were closed. I laid him down and started to pound on his chest.

"No…no Shikamaru. Wake up! Wake up baby please! Don't leave me here all alone!" I whispered. I heard an evil laughter. I turned and glared at the man responsible. I stood up. I let all my chakra lose, no hiding. I had to face my fear and get revenge for Shikamaru. My hands crackled from my chakra. My hair covered my eyes.

"He didn't even make me break a sweat. Are you actually going to fight me? You! I will crush you Matsura!" He yelled. He then ran forward trying to punch my face. I caught it and clenched my fist. He cried out in pain.

"You're going to wish you were never born," I whispered. I let go of his hand and did a round house kick to his face. He landed against my house. I ran to him and did multiple hand-signs.

"Air Jutsu: Awaken Nightmare!" I shouted. I placed my hand on his head. His eyes opened wide and he screamed. This jutsu allows his worst nightmare to come alive inside of his head. He passed out from it a second later. I tied him up with chakra and left him there. I ran back to Shikamaru and placed his head in my lap. I turned when I heard a voice.

"Mommy!" Kira yelled. She ran over to me. She looked at Shikamaru and tears came into her eyes. She shook his shoulder.

"Daddy? Daddy wake up. DADDY WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE MOMMY AND ME!" She cried. I pulled her to me and let her cry. Tsunade came over and checked Shikamaru. Her eyes widened. Her head snapped up to me.

"He has a pulse. Its faint but there's one," She said.

"Then what are you waiting for get him to the hospital!" I yelled. She quickly teleported him to the hospital Kira and I right behind her. They quickly took him to a room and started on him. Half an hour later Tsunade came out.

"He's gone Chi-Chi," She said. I quickly ran in and started to pound on his chest.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru I know you hear me! Wake up! Come back to us! Don't leave us! Don't leave me love! Please! We were gonna get married and have troublesome children! Baby please don't leave me broken! Please wake up! I know your stronger than this! WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!" I cried hysterically. I heard people crying behind me. I looked to see everyone. All of his class, his team mates, and his parents. I turned back to him.

"Wake up…don't leave Kira and me by ourselves. I was just getting use to you. Please for once don't be lazy fight back! Fight for us! Fight for your life!" I yelled. Someone grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. I thrashed.

"No let me go! Let me go! I won't leave him!" I yelled.

"Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" I screamed. I heard a beep. I froze as did everyone else. I raced over to him. I grabbed his hand.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled. The beeps started to come in. Beep. Beep. Beep. I smiled. Tsunade came in and started to heal him again. I looked as he took a huge gasp of air. He gripped my hand tightly.

"Can you stop yelling please you're giving me a headache," He said. Tears fell down my cheeks. I threw myself at him and he groaned.

"Oh god you're alive. Baby you're alive. I love you! Don't do that to me ever again," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Never again baby," He said. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and dug into his pants pocket. I looked at him oddly. He had a little box. My eyes widened. He opened it and inside was a ring. It was simple. A platinum ring with a pinky nail size diamond.

"I can't really get on one knee right now but here goes. Chikoroki Matsura I love you. You sparked my curiosity when I first met you when I came to pick up Takeo. I feel in love with you the second you helped that little girl. Baby your my everything and I can't imagine life without you and Kira. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Tears fell down my face. I leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you Shikamaru of course I'll marry you," I said. He then slid the ring onto my finger. Suddenly Kira came running in and jumped on the bed with us.

"Daddy you're okay!" She said hugging him. Everyone awed at her.

"Of course I am I can't just leave you and mommy. I love you guys too much," He said while tickling her. She squealed.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy," She said. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Kira," I stated. Shikamaru kissed Kira's forehead and then kissed me once more before we all fell asleep.

Chapter Nine

"I'm so nervous Ten-Ten," I said. It was my wedding day and I was waiting. I was in kimono. It was pure white and had simple jewels adorning it. I had on simple white wooden shoes. My hair was pulled into a bun my bangs curled so they framed my face but didn't get in my way. I had simple ribbon earring in along with the necklace Shikamaru got me at the festival. I had on a simple white veil and my bouquet was filled with red roses. Iruka popped in and smiled at me. I stood up and hugged him.

"You look amazing Chi-Chi," He said. I blushed.

"Thanks Iruka," I said. He grabbed my hand along with Ten-Ten and pulled us out the door.

"Its starting," He said. We stopped and Ten-Ten fixed her dress. Her hair was out of her pigtails only to be put up in a half. She had jewel hair-bins in her hair. Her dress was a deep crimson kimono that hugged her curves. She had on wooden shoes and her bouquet was roses as well. Her earrings were diamond studs and a simple necklace. The music started and Ten-Ten walked down the aisle. Once she was the music for me came on and I took Iruka's hand and we walked to Shikamaru. Shikamaru took me the second I got there. He couldn't take his eyes off me. I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see Kira. She was wearing a pink kimono and had a flower in her hand lifted up to me.

"It's for you mommy," She said. I took the flower and kissed her forehead. I took the flower and placed it in my hair. The priest said our vows and we repeated them. When it was done Shikamaru quickly kissed me. It last until we heard people laugh. I grabbed Shikamaru's hand we walked out of the church. We then went to our reception area. Once everyone was in we came in for the first time as husband and wife. We went onto the dance floor and had our first dance as husband and wife. We didn't even the song had ended until Iruka came up to dance with me for the Father Daughter dance. We dance for a little bit but then Kira wanted to dance with Shikamaru and I. I motioned Shikamaru over and he came. He picked up Kira and we started to dance together. We didn't stay long after that. We left but Kira stayed with Ten-Ten and Neji, since they have a little boy Kira's age. When got home and we quickly did what newlyweds do. After we did we went to bed.

I woke up to Shikamaru when I remembered something. I shook him awake.

"Shikamaru I have a surprise," I said. He looked at me.

"What love?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand to my stomach.

"You remember the day we consummated out marriage before we were even married? Well it has to do with that and the fact we didn't use a condom," I said. He looked at my stomach and back up to my face. He broke out into a grin and kissed me.

"I'm gonna be a father! So you've been pregnant for a 2 months now," He said. I smiled and nodded. What I wouldn't know till I got a sonogram was that I was having more than just one baby.

Epilogue

"Come on kids," I yelled. School just ended and I was on my way home. I was suddenly being hugged by my three children. I laughed.

"We learned about how to make shadow clones from uncle Iruka today," Yuki said. I ruffled his hair. Yes three children, I had triplets. Yuki was the first born and male, then it was Renin the second born male, and the last one my only girl called Kyoko after my fallen teammate. They were all 12 and Kira was 17. Kira is now a medical nin. She isn't really a fighter and wants to save people. She is the total opposite of her crush/ best friend Ryuki, who is Ten-Ten and Neji's son. Not that he knows she likes him. My children ran home quick. I smiled at them. I heard laughter so I turned. I saw Kira running from Ryuki. Her brown hair was at her waist now and her green eyes were shining with joy. She stands at 5'5 now and weighs about 110 pounds. Ryuki looks just like Neji but his face is softer. She didn't get far since she wasn't trained that way. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. I ran over and hid to watch as he pulled to the park. She was laughing and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ryuki put me down you big bully," She yelled. He smirked and sat on a bench causing her to sit on his lap. He made her lean back against him so he could wrap his arms tighter around her. She was blushing.

"What are you doing Ryuki?" She asked quietly. He leaned up slightly and kissed her neck. She bit her lip and moved her head to the side. He stopped and turned her around so she was facing him. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kira," He whispered. Her eyes widened.

"I love you too Ryuki," She replied. He then leaned up and kissed her. I knew she was smiling in it because that's how my little Kira is. They pulled away a little.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Forever Ryuki," She said. They then proceed to kiss each other. I sighed. I swear if Ryuki gets her pregnant I'm gonna kill him. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by familiar muscular arms. I leaned back.

"Hello Shikamaru. I see you got back from your mission with your team," I said.

"Yeah they miss you, especially Takeo," He said. I laughed. He turned me around.

"I love you," He said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too," I said. He then placed his hand over my stomach and rubbed it.

"How were the babies today?" He asked. I groaned. Yeah I was pregnant again because three wasn't enough I'm not pregnant with two more kids.

"They kicked the crap out of me. They always do that when your not here," I said. He laughed. We then walked home to live out the rest our lives with my family.


End file.
